Astria Potter And the Drakaina Clan
by shadowkat87
Summary: Harry really wanted a normal birthday with family and friends but on his 14th birthday he soon learns being normal was never in the cards for him. He finds out that he receives a creature inheritance. Harry has the problem with Voldemort to deal with along with reviving a ancient race. Gender-bender/creature some romance adventure. femslash, possible lemons, no flaming please.
1. Chapter 1

**Astria Potter And The Drakaina Clan**

 **Adobted From: Eargon13579**

 **Written By: Shadowkat87**

 **AN: Hello everyone, I'm happy to say Eragon gave me the green light to adobt and write this story. So please no flaming me or him please. This story was his i'm just throwing my two cents into it. When you're done please review and let me know what you think about it. So on to the disclaimer harry if you would please.**

 **Harry: This story is in no way shape or form shadowkat's. It's just her version of J.K. Rowling's story.**

 **Me: Thanks harry you can return to whatever you were doing. So now on with the story.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Parseltongue**

 ***** _ **Mind Speaking***_

 **Chapter 1: New Life**

Harry Potter a 13 year old young man fresh from his third year at Hogwarts. He was now sitting in his bedroom. He was not enjoying his summer holidays he never did enjoy them much. The reason was being from his so called family. This year was better than the others. That's only because uncle Vernon saw him reading a letter that his godfather sent him. Harry told him the first week after being back about Sirius Black was his godfather and he would be checking in on him every once in a while. That basically got him out of doing his chorus except for keeping his room clean other than that the dursley left him alone. He saw that as a good thing. At the moment he was bored out of his mind. He started thinking about Sirius and buckbeak if they were safe if they were happy or miserable where they were and what they was doing.

A few hours later his uncle, aunt and cousin left for the weekly visit they always take every year for Dudley's summer vacation. harry was a little happy for the fact he did not have to worry about the diet that Dudley was on which aunt petunia made everyone go on it just to make Dudley feel better. He was also happy they left a day before his birthday. After they left he was tempted to send a letter to Hermione, Ron and Sirius telling the good news and see if they come by to celebrate his birthday with him. He fought the idea of not sending the letters and with the temptation of sending them. The temptation won out in the end. He looked over at his alarm clock on his night stand it read 10:30 am. He sat down at his desk and started writing first letter to Sirius, then Hermione and lastly Ron.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Thanks for the last letter the bird was big. It could hardly get into my window. Dudley's diet is not going to well. Petunia caught him sneaking in doughnuts into his room the other day. I'm doing well mainly because the dursley's are afraid you might turn up and hex them if i asked you to. I'm mainly writing to ask you if you're nearby if you like to come over and celebrate my birthday with me. I'm sending a letter to Ron and Hermione as well asking if they would join us as well. Don't worry about the dursley's there gone for a week they won't be back till next Saturday. I'll send this with Hedwig as soon as she wakes up from her night of hunting. Say hello to buckbeak for me._

 _-Harry_

He looked it over then he sat it down to write Hermione and Ron's letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How's your summer going so far? How was France? Mine is ok so far i have everything but my potion homework done. The dursley left for a week. So i was wondering since my birthday is tomorrow and sorry for the late invite but i would like you to come over and celebrate it with me, Ron and maybe Padfoot._

 _-Harry_

He looked over the letter and sat it down with Sirius's letter and started to write a letter to Ron.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How is your holiday going so far? Mine is good so far most my homework is done except for my potions. The dursley's left for a week. So i thought i see if you'd like to come over and celebrate it with me, Hermione and maybe Padfoot._

 _-Harry_

He did a once over of the three letters. He the folded them up and put each of them in an envelope.

Hey Hedwig, I like you to take these to Sirius, Hermione and Ron. You can wait at Hermione's if she wants to send her reply back with you. Be safe ok and take your time there is no rush in getting there and back said harry.

She hooted and with a nod she stuck out her leg so he could tie the letters to her leg. He gave her a couple of gentle pats and she flew out the window. He watched her as she slowly flew out of sight. He then walked down to the kitchen to find him some lunch. `After an hour he returned to his room he sat at his desk and started on his potions homework. Afterword's he got finished he starts to mope around. So he decided to go walking around for a while. He walked around the neighborhood till it started to get dark. He returned to the dursley's he walked into the kitchen made him a simple sandwich. After he was finished he walked up to his room removed his glasses and turned in for the night. Before going to sleep he thought _i hope that nothing happens to mess with my birthday this year._

He woke up the next morning. He just laid in the bed for a while he then got up got a few minutes later grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. After his shower he went back into his room and her found Hedwig and pigwidgeon. He had three letters he went to pig first and read Rons letter

 _Dear Harry,_

 _My summer going good. Have not got around to my homework yet we have all summer before we have to finish it but that's why I can't come to your birthday mum says I'm not allowed to leave the house until I finish my homework. Dad said he may get tickets to the Quidditch world cup and I like to get my homework done before then and if he does I was wondering if you would like to go as well I sent a letter asking Hermione as well._

 _-Ron_

Harry was disappointed that Ron could not come to his birthday. He walked over to Hedwig and got Hermione's letter. He looked at it and hoped for it to be good news. He then opened it and read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _My summer is going good. We just got back from France a couple of days ago it was great I really liked the museum's. I've finished my homework weeks ago I'm very happy to hear that you got yours almost finished. I would love to come to your place and celebrate your birthday with you, Sirius and Ron. Give me call and we can meet up or give me your address and I can get mom and dad to drop me off._

 _-Hermione_

He was happy to have at least one friend coming over to celebrate his birthday. He then looked at Sirius letter. He opened it and read.

 _Harry,_

 _In the package is a two way mirror. Your father and I used them when we were in separate detentions. To use it look into and say Prongs to Padfoot. I'll show you later how to change the active pass phrase._

 _-Sirius_

He looked down and saw something lying in the chair that was badly wrapped. He picked it up and unwrapped it. He looked at the mirror.

Prongs to Padfoot he said.

Well, hello their pup said Sirius.

Hey Sirius thanks for the mirror is this a way to tell me you can't make it here said harry.

Sirius smiled and said not at all pup if walk down stairs I've been waiting for you in the kitchen as soon as i sent Hedwig with the letter and mirror I made my way here and been waiting out back for your call for an hour now said Sirius.

It did not take harry even a second. He ran out of his room and down to the kitchen and out the back door and hugged Sirius.

It's so good to see you Sirius and I'm really happy you made it said harry. Before we catch up more I need to call Hermione.

He walked over to the phone with the piece of paper with Hermione's phone number on it. He picked up the dursley's house phone a dialed her number. It rang a few times then he heard a voice.

Hello Granger residents said a female voice.

Hello? Is Hermione home? This is harry a friend of hers from school.

The woman's voice said that she was Mrs. Granger Hermione's mother. If you hang on for a second I'll go get her.

Hermione it's for you he heard her say.

Hello? Hermione speaking. Hey Hermione it's harry i'm replying to your letter and i can't believe I did not think of this last night. So I think it would best to just give you my address and let your parents bring you. He gave her his address.

Sounds good harry I'll see you there said Hermione.

He hung up the phone and went to sit at the table.

Harry and Sirius hung out and had breakfast for a while. Then at nine thirty there was knock on the door. Harry answered it. Hermione rushed in and gave harry one of her special hugs harry dubbed "hermi-hugs". Her parents walked in the door. Hermione mom was holding cake and her dad was holding ice cream and a bag of chips and two sodas in bags. Then they left to get back to the work so they would not be late. For the next hour and half they ate, they talked and had a very nice time. That all changed when harry started to feel pain in his head and stomach. The pain got really bad and harry fell unconscious.

Hermione and Sirius shouted HARRY! They rushed over to help him


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Now this chapter will be a little background info on my oc character and some info i pulled up on the Drakaina creatures from Google and some of the info i got from Eragon. So again please no flaming us and after you read please review. With that said here's the disclaimer. So if you would Kristie.**

 **Kristie: Chotto watashi wa koko ni iru yo soko no hitobito wa sono shadowkat i ga sonzaishinaidearou kanojo nashi de kono-wa kara nanika ga, jibun jishin o shoyū shite inai anata o tsutaeru tame ni hoka no subete wa, eragon ishi o tsugu to JK ni zokushi rōringu wa totemo tanoshī dokusho o motte ori, watashi to shadowkat wa atode o ai shimasu.**

 **(** **hey there folks i'm here to tell you that shadowkat does not own anything from this story but myself without her i would not exist everything else belongs to eragon and j.k. rowling so have fun reading and me and shadowkat will see you later.** **)**

 **Me: huh yeah what she said I keep forgetting that Kristie is not use to English language just yet. With that said and done on to chapter 2.**

 **# - flashbacks start/end**

Chapter 2: Kristie and the Dracaena's History

Meanwhile 6200 miles from London...

In a house in Okinawa japan a young girl is having breakfast in the orphanage's cafeteria. Her name is Kurisutī U~Iriamuzu she was always alone ever since the day her parents left her. She'll always remember the day that changed her life forever. Thinking back to that day she was seven years old.

#####

She was staying the night at her friend's house for a sleepover. That morning she was waiting for her mother and father to come and get her at first she did not notice them being late. It was several hours later she noticed and she began to panic. As she was pacing in the living room. She heard a knock on the front door thinking it was her parents she ran to the door. It's was not her parents though it was two police officers and a woman with a cps badge at first they asked to speak with the adults in the house. A few moments later they called in Kurisutī and she was told what happen to her mother and father.

Hello Ms. U~Iriamuzu my name is Arisu bunpō. I like to ask you a few questions said Ms. Bunpō.

Kurisutī walked over to the loveseat and sat down next to her sleeping bag. Ok I'll try to answer them she said with a scared tone in her voice.

Ok, first would you like to hold this teddy bear or this dolly said Ms. Bunpō.

Kurisutī shook her head and went into her nap sack and pulled out and medium sized cat plushy.

Ok these questions are going to be a little hard to hear and to answer but please try your best said Ms. Bunpō.

Sure i said as i kept my eyes on her.

Do you have any family members besides your mom and dad that you could go live with? Asked Ms. Bunpō.

I shook my head no then it stuck me and i asked her, Where is my mama and papa?

Well you see you mom and dad were in a bad car accident and they did not make it so it's my job to find you a place to go live.

#####

So that's what happen after talking to her for few more hours i left with her and she brought me here to this orphanage I've been here 3 years until I started to board at mahoutokoro. As I finished my food I saw the head lady with the headmaster. She suddenly pointed to me and I froze. The headmaster walked over to me he kinda reminded me of this old Chinese muggle philosopher Confucius that I read about.

Hello, Ms. U~Iriamuzu I'm here to give you news that you won't be attending school this year as you will be transferred to Hogwarts in Scotland. There has been a report starting at the beginning of the year. There has been an increase in active Drakaina all around England, Ireland, and Scotland. I believe the ancient race is making a comeback and you and the others will be tasked to reviving the race and you'll find your mate in Hogwarts. You'll be leaving tomorrow you need to find your way to kingcross station or at least onto the Hogwarts express on September 1st. here is a list of girls the seer told me for you to look for.

Sure professor ever since you told me I was a drakaina and I read that book you gave me I feared I would be the only one. If you say I need to go to this place then I'll go and meet the other and face my destiny with pride and honor. She looks at the list and sees thirteen girls' names.

I know you will Ms. U~Iriamuzu get ready you will be leaving tomorrow I've went ahead and contacted an orphanage in London that will be happy to house you during the summer months while you're not in school. He got up and bowed to her. Be sure to continue to read that book I gave you it will help you and your other clan members.

She gets out of her seat and returns the bow. I'll do my best headmaster said Kurisutī. She then heads to her room to pack the few remaining positions she owned once done she laid in her bed pick up the ancient looking book and began to read.

 _Drakaina are a race of Dragon/Human hybrids that consist of only females. Any male born to a drakaina with the required power level will become a drakaina on their 14 birthday, automatically becoming a female to satisfy the magic of the race. All drakainas are extremely powerful with different branches of magic unique or semi-unique to the species showing up randomly. All drakaina receive elemental magic of one element, usually fire or air, and the dragon based magic unique to the species. Any other abilities that show up are random and can include: shape-shifting, illusion magic, shadow magic, musical magic, enchanting affinity, blood magic affinity, dark/light/grey magic affinity, and many more. All drakainas have super natural strength, speed, senses, and reflexes, as well as enhanced regenerative healing. All drakainas have a dragon animagus form. What type of dragon depends on the personality of the drakaina? There are both submissive drakaina and dominant drakaina. Submissive drakaina are typically short with big breasts while dominants are usually tall with average sized breasts. When a drakaina comes into her inheritance, they can see what abilities they received at Gringotts by using an inheritance test._

 _The drakaina were a unique species of fae that were originally a minor and unnoticeable Fae species called the Vali. The Vali varied little from humans, only having extremely advanced control of their magic and an instinctive ability to sense magic. However, A hundred thousand of years ago, the elemental dragon races were going extinct and decided that the Vali were their best chance of saving leaders of each elemental dragon race approached the Vali's clan head to form a magical contract that would bind the two species together forever. It consisted of two things. First: The Vali would use their Necromancy and store the soul of any elemental dragon that died in a custom Soul Gem. Second: The contract would merge any elemental dragon's soul that was stored with a compatible Vali, creating a new race called the drakaina inherited the magic's from both its previous forms, the extreme control of magic and advanced magical sensing from the Vali, and the elemental magic's and telepathy of the dragon (elemental dragons used telepathy to communicate). Over thousands of years the newly allied races, along with their cherished Drakaina grew in power and influence, to the awe of many other races. Many individuals grew envious and angry at the rise, however, and slowly, groups formed that were dedicated to eradicating the new stars of the Fae. Over hundreds of years, the groups whittled away the numbers of Vali, Drakaina, and elemental dragons through various unsavory methods. Eventually, the Vali realized what was happening and urged the drakaina and elemental dragons to go into hiding with them. The drakaina having grown somewhat arrogant with their power and influence refused to hide themselves, wanting to demonstrate their power by counter attacking. They foolishly attacked the main base of their enemies and were killed to the last, taking the majority of their enemies with them. The Vali devastated and in shock, secreted themselves and the few remaining elemental dragon souls away in their ancient castles hidden throughout the world. They forged another magical contract with the elemental dragons, adding additional ways for the Vali and elemental dragons to merge as fail safes. Many were unlikely to happen, and more were believed so unlikely as to never occur. But they added them, for a seer had foretold that an unlikely method would one day save the Drakaina race. For the next many thousands of years, no one saw any Vali, Drakaina, or elemental dragons. Eventually, some Vali became weary of hiding, and left their sanctuaries, finding that humans had become the most populous species. Many decided to live with the humans and some even found love with them, having children and living peaceful lives. These children went on to have their own children, and those children had children. Eventually, the Vali's descendants forgot their own origins and thought themselves human. However, the Vali genes were infused with magic and overpowered the human genes, making any child born with Vali DNA a Vali. The ancient Vali that had hidden away were never seen again, and their descendants had forgotten who they were. The Drakaina were forgotten, and their ancient enemies believed themselves successful and put down the torch of hatred. Their descendants were ignorant of what their ancestors had done. They had won. Or so they thought._

She closed the book and began to think of Hogwarts and the other drakainas'. She began to get nervous about meeting them and them being her new family and what awaited her and them.


End file.
